


First Dates

by lostrubber



Series: lost stories [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Genderbending, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrubber/pseuds/lostrubber
Summary: Youngji is nervous for her first date with Bambam. And it's all Yumi's fault.





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> everyone but Bambam is female.  
> Jinyoung=Jiyoung; Youngjae=Youngji; Yugyeom=Yumi

Youngji straightened her blouse. She hoped that Bambam won’t mind her not appearing in a dress for their first date, but she felt more comfortable in a pair of jeans that weren’t skin tight and covered her legs. Not that she had ugly legs, she was just… a bit shy. Jiyoung assured her that she looked lovely and she thanked her again for letting her borrow some clothes. Yumi had suggested to lend her clothes too but Youngji declined, she would look like a sack of potatoes in any of Yumi’s nice clothes too, just like her own. That girl was just too tall. The more relieved Youngji was then, that Jiyoung jumped in. Jiyoung had a bunch of nice clothes, and Youngji finally understood how Jiyoung managed to always look so neat: unlike Youngji, she didn’t shop only for comfort.

The girls next to her giggled when Bambam came into sight: waiting for them and obviously nervous when he used his phone to check himself, biting his lips and anxiously stroking through his hair. Youngji gasped. She had only seen him in his chic uniform, dressed up and gentlemen like. She was a little bit worried that the gorgeous image of him would fade once he was in his normal clothes, but as he stood there, obviously more himself than he was at his work, she had trouble to keep her beating heart in check. At least he seemed as nervous as her and it comforted her a little bit. Next to her, Jiyoung was calling for him and his face brightened when he caught Youngji’s sight.

  
It was strange, really. In the first place Yumi had been the one to drag her into the bar because “one of the bartenders is dropdead gorgeous” but going into a bar alone was just pathetic. When they stepped in, Youngji saw exactly what she meant: the silver hair, styled perfectly off to the side, the arms that showed beneath the wrapped up sleeves, the well fitting west and the plush lips that pulled back into the most beautiful smile.

Youngji could feel her ears warm, but she suppressed the flattering of her heart, this was Yumi’s man. But then, Yumi giggled and breathed into her ear. “Not him, her.” “Eh?” Youngji turned and saw the bartender in question.   
She had pretty long hair, straightened and drawn back by a set of elegant clips from her face, her west framed her just as nicely as her male counterpart and her face was… looking at them with annoyance. She sighed and stepped forward to them where they sat at the bar.   
“The same as always?” she groaned towards Yumi and didn’t twitch when the other twirled her hair, leaned forward and answered with a sugar sweet voice that Youngji had never heard before, “Jiyoung unni, you know me so well, let's marry.” Instead, she turned to Youngji with a friendlier face and asked, in a soft voice, “What can I bring you?” Youngji scrambled. Why didn’t she think about this beforehand. “Uhm, a g-ginger ale? Please?” She stuttered insecurely. But the bartender started to smile earnestly. “I like you.” She said and turned away to make their drinks.

After that Yumi would always drag Youngji to the bar and while she would flirt with a grumpy Jiyoung, Youngji would secretly gaze at the other bartender. Or not so secretly.  
“Bambam.” Jiyoung surprised her on day, shocking her out of her daydreams, “his name is Bambam.” She smiled at her knowingly and Youngji blushed. “Thanks.” she croaked in response. Jiyoung chuckled. “Do you want him to make a drink for you?” Youngji could feel her face heaten when she shook her head hastily.

Nevertheless she had accompanied Yumi in her pursues every evening, sometimes catching a glance or even a smile from the handsome bartender. Even when under indescribable circumstances Youngji couldn’t grasp, Jiyoung and Yumi started dating and Yumi stopped coming to the bar, Youngji came on her own until finally, Bambam made the first step, smoothly telling her that all she had to do was ask for his number. It was Jiyoung then who giddily decided to have a double date.

  
So now, Youngji was here with a guy whom she barely knew but was surely already head over heels with. He greeted her shyly with a big smile and she greeted back with her own. Yumi didn’t regard them further and pulled a protesting Jiyoung to the first attraction. Youngji breathed in nervously. An amusement park. Why did she have to have her first date with a gorgeous guy as Bambam at an amusement park?

But she didn’t need to worry.

When Bambam took her hand, blushing, and asked if this was okay, when he saw the fear in her eyes and scratched his stomach, claiming that he was rather hungry and didn’t want to get on this ride, when he held her shoulder, pressing her close when she was clinging to him in the ghost house (okay maybe he enjoyed that a little bit too much for her liking), when he brought her home and kissed her cheek in a promise for a next date, she was sure that she definitely wanted to keep him.


End file.
